The Moment She Knew
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: When Austin doesn't show up at Ally's birthday party, she can't trust him anymore. What will Austin do to win her trust again? Multi. Chapter Song-fics. I do not own any of the songs used.


**This was a request from my friend Beca. I recommend listening to the song while reading. It sets the mood. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the characters, or Taylor Swift's song. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(2 days earlier)**

"Hey babe", Austin Moon said as he walked into Sonic Boom on Wednesday afternoon.

"Hey", Ally Dawson said as she walked from behind the counter to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you remember what's in two days?", she asked as she walked behind the counter again.

"Yeah, about that", Austin said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He always did that when he was nervous.

"What now?", Ally Dawson whined. "Are you going to miss my birthday?"

"No no of course not", Austin said, "It's just that I have a important meeting with Jimmy at the same time so I'll be about 15 minutes late," Austin explained.

"Oh ok," said Ally. "But you'll be there right?" she asked as she gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry I'll be there," Austin said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good," said Ally as she gave him a wink and a smile.

* * *

_"Where is he?", _Ally Dawson thought while at her party.

She could imagine Austin bursting through the front doors of Sonic Boom with that big goofy smile of his.

She could imagine the feeling of him coming in through the door.

She probably would have been the happiest girl in room. She would finally be able to enjoy her party. But he still hadn't shown up. The party had started an hour ago.

The decorations were beautiful. The lights were so bright. They glistened off every wall in the room.

Ally sat on a chair next to the snack table sipping her punch. She had a knot in her stomach.

She had kept her eye on the door for at least 45 minutes now. She wanted to see him walk in, but he still hadn't shown up or even call.

He still wasn't there. He said he would be 15 minutes late. It had been at least a hour. The room was filled with noise, but Ally could only he the ticking of the clock.

People started to come to her and asked her how she had been lately. She tried to make small talk and put on a fake smile, but she couldn't focus. She could think about Austin saying he would be there.

_"He said he'd be here", _Ally though with a sad look on her face.

She tried to have a good time but her mind was spinning. It was like the whole room was in slow motion,

She was just standing there by herself. Why was she even here?

She had put on her best dress and red lipstick just for him. She wanted to impress him.

_"Why am I even here", _Ally thought.

Maybe she ad missed him come in. She looked around the room.

All she saw were her friends and family having a good time. They were laughing and joking around.

She should be having a good time. It is her party after all. But he still wasn't there.

Ally didn't want to admit, but deep down inside she knew he wasn't coming.

2 hours had passed by and he still hadn't shown up. There was only one hour left. She felt sick. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or throw up. She couldn't think straight. She walked down the hall into the bathroom and closed the door she needed time to think.

But Trish knew something was up. She couldn't help but notice the sad look on Ally's face.

"Dez have you seen the way Ally's been looking", Trish asked the red head goof ball.

"Yeah she seems kind of upset", Dez said with concern crossing his face.

"We should go check on her", Trish said as she stared walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I can't go in the girls bathroom!" Dez exclaimed.

"You will if you want your gingerbread family to live", Trish told him with one eyebrow raised.

"Lets go", Dez said as he ran towards the bathroom with wide eyes.

"Hey Ally", Trish and Dez said as they entered the bathroom.

"Hey", Ally managed to choke out. They could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong Ally-cat?", Dez asked but he already knew the answer.

"Nothing", Ally said with looking up.

"Ally, we all know what's really up so just tell us", Trish said softly.

Ally took a long shaky breath as the sinking feeling in her stomach starts.

As she breaths out she says so softly and hopelessly to keep from falling apart, "He said he'd be here."

She looked a mess. She was standing there in the bathroom with her makeup ruined. Including her red lipstick. She sure wasn't going to be impressing no one looking like that.

Trish and Dez pulled her into a hug, but she didn't hug back. Everything was moving in slow motion. She felt sick.

Outside she could hear the party still going on. From the loud music to the laughter.

Trish and Dez were asking her questions, but she couldn't answer any of them. She could hardly speak.

She just wanted him there, but she knew that he wasn't coming

As she walked out of the bathroom she could feel the eyes of everyone on her, even with Trish and Dez next to her.

People asked her what was wrong, but she shook her head and walked off. She couldn't believe what a fool she was making of herself in front of everyone she knew.

What was she supposed to do? She felt awful.

All she wanted was for him to be there. Sure she had Dez and Trish but he meant the most. She didn't know why but he just did and he didn't even show up. She could imagine how happy she would have been.

She was having a awful time at her party all because of him. She didn't want to ruin everyone else's time.

So she got herself together, put on fake smile and tried to make the rest of her party.

As the party was finally coming to end she still felt awful. There she was looking nice again (Trish had cleaned her up) and she still felt ugly. She didn't think she was impressing everyone.

As everyone gathered around the cake she saw nothing but them walking in slow motion. She wasn't even paying attention to them singing to her. She could imagine his beautiful voice in the mix.

As she blew out her candles she finally realized that he hadn't shown up. Her birthday wish was simple. She just wanted him to be there.

When the party finally finished Ally ran home. She changed into her PJ's and fell asleep.

She was awakened by the sound of her phone. The caller ID read "Austin"

She gathered herself together and answered the phone.

"Ally listen. I'm so sorry. The meeting was so long. I'm so so sorry I didn't make it", Austin said.

"I'm sorry too", was all Ally said as she hung up the phone and fell asleep once again.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I really love this song I think it's beautiful. If guys have requests please send them in there fun to do. I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot. I've been really busy. I'll post the next chapter of Don't Forget tomorrow. Love you guys.**

**-Taylor**


End file.
